One Week
by pd52
Summary: As we patiently wait out our last week, so does Derek. Deals with MD and Derek's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: One week left. Will have updates every day, until Thursday 27****th****, not sure if I will continue after that. Derek goes to his hometown to help his old best friend. Four months later, he is getting homesick and a little nervous about going back to Seattle, considering he hasn't talked to anyone there in… well… 4 months.**

"_One week, two tops, I have a life here. I know hard to believe. He hates me, what makes you think I can get him to even talk to me? Much less fix him. I haven't talked to him in 20 years."_

"_Derek, you will always be his best friend."_

"Derek?" the same voice he heard in his day dream, snapped him out of it. "I can't even remember her smell, yesterday I could still smell her conditioner. Today all I smell is fish and tourist."

"You sound like you are smoking something… You aren't smoking something, are you?"

"I haven't worked in 4 months, Lauryn."

"Well Derek when someone lived in a trailer and had an income of 2 million, they tend to have some extra."

"That was supposed to be for me and Mer's dream house."

"Mer being the invisible girlfriend you haven't talked to in 4 months?"

"That would be her."

"He is coming back tomorrow Derek."

"I know, are you scared?" the seriousness returning to his voice.

"Nervous."

"Me, too."

"What if he doesn't come back Ight Hammy?"

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned.

"What if he is this boring Dwight Hamilton guy?"

"Who is this Mr. Hamilton you speak of? You might have to introduce me sometime."

"Serious, Shep. Rehab and everything he has been through change people. Look at his dad."

" 'Ryn, Ight isn't anything like his father, and he will never be, either you have never heard the truth about Mr. Hams or you don't know Ight. You have no clue what you are talking about so just screw off."

"I am just worried Dee."

"When's Lane going to get here, I am starving."

"Where's Lane? Why can't Lane ever be on time? Geez Lane, what took so long? Lane has three kids and a wife who was extremely cranky today and a real job." A male voice came from behind Derek's chair in the diner. Derek's head wiped around to see a man with hair bright red and a smile plastered on his face that reached his bright green eyes.

"What is up with Share a lot Sherrie?" Derek joked the man about the nickname his wife had gotten in high school for sharing a lot of things with a lot of guys.

"One, that nickname was banned from use on our wedding day, and its Keith's birthday next month and she wants to do the big party thing." Lane Davis was always the one to get in trouble in high school, but after marrying Sherrie he changed completely. His most interesting moment in the last 3 years probably was something like Kyrsten winning conference in basketball. Having an 11 year old, 14 year old, and 16 year old took a lot of a guy. Lane Davis was, of course, the 4th out of the four guys that almost made it all the way. Those last few inches didn't make any difference to Derek or Mark, even Lane, but it would have changed one's life.


	2. Chapter 2

1"Get in the Car!" Lauryn screamed from the bottom of the stairs to Derek who was still in the bathroom. "I didn't know guys could take that long in the bathroom. She was attired in the yellow top that Derek knew Ight had loved since their Junior year. Derek had seen Dwight once a week the last 8 weeks, but Lauryn was told she would set his recovery off track. Derek knew she was nervous. He had heard her vomit in the bathroom earlier this morning. He didn't think he could stand to get there and have Dwight to not be any better. What would they do if his results were disappointing?

Lane was pacing up and down the driveway, reminding Derek of one other day in his life. _Derek outside the bathroom door, Mark in Dwight's room with him, neither speaking or moving, and Lane paced Derek's halls, until he got to the point he couldn't take it anymore. They all of course looking for any color, but blue on the stick. _

"Derek snap out of it!," Lane screamed, jolting Derek from his thoughts and moving him from the entree way at the front door. They hurried into the car. The ride was completely silent, except from Lane's poor attempts to break the silence with bare questions and humorous childhood stories everyone had heard one too many times. One made Derek cringed, he knew that Lane asked in pure innocence, but still stung. "So Dee, when Mark coming out here?"

Derek decided against all better judgement to let them know the entire story. "About 12 years ago, I married this girl I met in Medical School, Addison..." Lane and Lauryn sat silently through his story. Neither did anyone speak again until they entered the rehabilitation center parking lot. The 1st 2 months Derek had been in Ohio he had been there for Hammy, trying to make him better. As the end of the 7th week approached both knew that nothing was getting better, it was probably getting worse. Hammy didn't even talk to him until 3 weeks had passed. When Mark, Lane, and Derek went to college leaving Hammy with his parents and sisters, he had resented them all. Four years later, Lane returned and attempted to work things out with Dwight. The closest thing they had to a friend were each other, but they weren't ever half as close as they were before they left. Derek's family moved when Tammi, his youngest sister, graduated high school. None of his sisters return to Sandusky, one moved to Cleveland, but the rest never even thought about Ohio again. Derek never had a reason to return until now, 20 years too late. Lauryn was willing to volunteer to get Dwight. She walked through the front door and suitcases in hand stood a gorgeous blond man in desperate need for a shave. Dwight Hamilton. His eyes had always reminded Lauryn of a storm, dark and cloudy, but they caught your attention, like lightening. At this very point she wondered if that was why ever since eighth grade, when the power went out in a storm, she was always wanting to just go sit in a window and watch it. She had loved Dwight, since eighth grade, even though it was the worst year of his life, some how she made it better. She never felt sorry for him, she didn't even know the entire story, neither did most the others who acted like they wanted to help. In 8th grade was the year he moved in with Derek, of course. He basically adopted 5 siblings. He had never had siblings before. _His father was a jolly fellow. Coach of all Dwight's sports and known as the nicest guy in town. Until of course he walked in on his wife with another man. When they tried to work things out it just got worse, the drug and alcohol use became his style of living. He refused to go outside, much less in the community. Eventually Ham (what Dwight's father had been called his entire life) was sent to therapy. When he returned he appeared better than ever. Dwight got his father back, camping, quading, fishing, and all those father things. Dwight's mother of course, fell back in her old habits and got caught again by Ham. That night was the last night Dwight saw either of his parents, unless you count the funeral of course. _

"Hi." was all Lauryn could muster out.

"Lauryn, I am so sorry. Promise me, if I even do this again to you, promise me, you will leave me."

"I can't make that promise, come on you have people waiting for you in the car."

"_Who are those kids?" a fat kid with a bear jersey asked a teeny nerd with the glasses and plaid shirt and all. _

"_You must be new."_

"_Yes..."_

"_Those are the kids everyone clears the hallway for. They are the 4F. Mark Sloan, followed by Lane Davis, and next to him is Dwight Hamilton, and next to Mark is Derek Shepard. As any girl would say the most 'breath taking guys in Sandusky High School' and they are only freshmen. 4F basically means, Fighting- you don't want to take one of their chicks, man. You might being in a coma for the rest of your life. Fucking- why do you think they have half the senior girls, 2/5ths of the junior girls, 1/3 of the Sophomore class, and 8/9 of the freshman girls under their wing. Flirting- all those girls they haven't fucked, well get used to them flirting with them. Football- By their senior year, I will put my life on the fact they have won a championship. The female teachers, boost their grades up if they are ineligible, but that's never a problem anyway, except for Dwight. Ight is what he goes by. Ight Hammy has a long time girlfriend of Lauryn, cheerleader. Hot. She is already got prom queen under her belt, also freshman. Lane would be your trouble maker. Drugs and Alcohol. Mark is your funny Man whore, along with Derek Shepard. Derek is our quarterback. Oh and football, it's a big thing here. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Ight! This one is cute," Derek held up a large, shiny, huge ring that looked as if I might have cost more than Dwight's house itself.

Dwight's phone rang the entertainer blasting out the entire shop. "Look, just thinking about that ring and the bank is already repossessing my car," he joked while screening the call and silenting it.

"Lauryn?" Derek knew the answer, but thought he would check anyway.

"I told her we were doing man things, she was supposed to leave me alone."

"Aww, Derek!" Dwight said giddy with a cheesy smile on his face, "Look at this one." He picked up a ring and handed in gently to Derek.

Derek chuckled at the sight. The small, but elegant, gorgeous ring was shining bright. "This time at least spell her name right," he approved Dwight's ring choice.

Ever since Dwight returned yesterday, he was back to the man he was in high school. He was yet to take the smile off his face and wasn't about ready to go back to any way other than how he was now. Derek knew the bright Dwight was too much fun to ever get old of.

"I was drunk last time," Derek jinxed Dwight's smile, because while recalling the first time they went ring shopping for Lauryn, he frowned as if disappointed in himself.

"L-a-u-r-y-n."

Dwight got the exact ring he got 21 years ago and an inscription that was spelled completely right.

_The moonlight on Lake Erie shined brighter than ever, the Art's Christmas lights (Derek and Dwight spend all day setting up), the candles and wine bottle set in the middle of 4 beautiful dinners. There was not a moment in Derek and Dwight's high school life they dated separate. If they weren't dating best friends, their dates became best friends from being around each other so much. So both thought it was perfect to propose to their girlfriends together and they both planned on having their wedding together also. Holly and Lauryn were almost as close as Dwight and Derek. They actually had coordinating outfits that night. Derek knew his situation, the day he planned on dumping Holly was the worst day of his life. The day the stick turned blue. Holly was pregnant, hints the 2__nd__ bottle of sparkling wine. At the exact same time Dwight and Derek took a knee in front of their girlfriends, "I love you, Holly Baker." "Lauryn Morgan, you are my soul mate, love of my life, and all I ever wanted." "You are carrying my child, and will for ever be my wife, that is if you will take me." "I know we are defiantly too young and maybe even immature, but who is stopping our love?" "Will you marry me?" _

"_Let's take a walk," Lauryn pleaded to Dwight, knowing Holly had to talk to Derek._

"_Derek, baby…" Holly paused, the word baby made her feel sick to her stomach, "I love you and I know we have this," she rubbed her belly barely touching it, trying to be so soft, "But Derek I know this would be the end of every opportunity you have ever had, and you are going places. Sure we have a child, but I can raise it, maybe someday you can even meet him or her, but you have college, love, job, and family you have to think about first. Just don't forget about us in about 5 or 6 years. _

_Derek's breath caught up to him, he knew she was right. "Forget you? …never."_

**Author's Note: Yuck! That didn't turn out how I planned it.**


End file.
